A bead to change it all
by SoYeahKinda
Summary: Thorin is up for a surprise. Fem!Bilbo ThorinxBilbo pregnancy. I am currently rewriting this story and soon I will start publishing the new chapters.


I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT.

Hello everyone.

This is a rewritten version of the original story. I the follownig days and weeks I will publish more chapters.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night, the moon was shining bright and Erebor was calm and quiet. It was only at night that the mountain was almost completely silent because at day it was bursting with life and sounds. But at night only a few were awake, mostly guards who were on nightshift. Outside the snow was falling from the sky before covering the already white ground. Winter had finally arrived and so far it seemed to be a mild one.

In the royal quarters all but one was asleep. Billa was lying awake in her bed, listening to the soft snores of her husband. It was way past bedtime but she had yet to fall asleep. Her thoughts would not stop spinning in her head, she was nervous but excited and all because of a small visit to Oin earlier this day.

_Flashback_

She had finally agreed to go to Oin for a checkup. Her husband of six months, Thorin Oakenshield king under the mountain, had started to worry about her after the fourth morning of vomiting. After a discussion or two and Thorin pulling out the puppy eyes she finally agreed to let Oin check to see if she had caught anything from her last trip to dale, which had been her first official trip to dale as the queen under the mountain.

It had been a weird couple of months for her to get used to not only living in the mountain but also courting and marrying Thorin. But at the same time she had never been happier, her life was great, she had a husband, two nephews and the whole company and together they were like a family. At the same time her new role came with different official duties as a queen. And while she was not used to this life she did not mind it.

Currently she was walking through the hallways of Erebor with her dress swinging around her legs, her golden hair shining and decorated with braids and beads and of course a couple of guards behind her - for her own protection of course. It was a must for the members of the royal family to have at least one personal guard but as Billa had yet to find and choose one she was instead stuck with a small group of guards who hadn't had as intense of a training as a personal guard would get.

The difference between normal guards and personal royal guards was the closeness and the training. A personal guard to a royal were the royals guard for most of both their lives and that is also the reason why they during the years became extremely close. This also reduced the risk of betrayal because the guard practically became family. The guards also got a lot of training to become the very best and to be able to handle their job.

A personal guard were trained in hand to hand combat, distance combat and a few other skills. This even included first aid and knowledge of poisons and such. All to make the guard one of the best. But of course the personal guard would not be the only guard a royal family member would have but it was the most used guard and the best.

When she arrived at Oins infirmary she told the guards to stay outside, partly because the less people the better because its calmer but also because she suspects she knows what is wrong. She had suspected what the cause of her illness was for a couple of days but even she could not be completely certain.

"Billa! Come here lass and let me look at you. Thorin has been complaining for the last days about you not wanting to get a check up. Really that boy, he has always been such a worrywart." Oin gave her a smile and they shared an amused look over Thorin being grumpy for the last couple of days. Her husband is usually quite patient but when it comes to her or his nephews health he was not patient at all.

"Now hop up onto the table lassie and let me get a look at you" he said and patted the bed next to him. "Tell me what's been happening with you to make you come here" She hopped up on the table and took a deep breath to prepare to say the words out loud for the first time.

"I think I'm pregnant" Billa said, causing Oin to drop his ear horn to the floor and look at

her in shock. "I have been feeling ill the last couple of mornings and slightly more tired than before but at the same time I don't really feel bad during the day." She continued explaining to Oin while he got over the shock. It was after all not very common for dwarves to get pregnant, even Billa knew that.

" Pregnant? Already? It has only been six months since you married Thorin and usually it takes years for a couple to greet their first babe." He quickly gathered himself before smiling and said" never mind lets check first and see if you are right, then we can discuss everything"

_Flashback ends_

Of course she had been right, she knows her body after all, but more surprising was how Oin almost fainted when he confirmed that she was pregnant. The shock seemed too much for him. But now came the fun part of the pregnancy; telling the family. Oin had already promised to stay silent about the news since she told him about her plans to surprise Thorin and the rest of her family.

Her and Oin had talked for two hours about the differences between hobbit and dwarven pregnancies, it is also from this conversation that Billa realized what she wanted to do when revealing the pregnancy. It was an old dwarven tradition and though it was old it was still considered important- after all dwarves takes most if not all of their traditions extremely serious. What made her own plan even more exciting was the fact that she could use traditions from both Hobbit and Dwarven culture. The best of both worlds.

She had finally decided what to do, it was the perfect way to reveal to Thorin that he would become a father. Now she only needed to plan out the best way to make it happen. And of course she knew just who to approach that could help her, or should we say, which two. Her plan would also take some patience but it would all be worth it, especially since they would get a baby out of it. It would all end up to be perfect, she just knew it, she would not allow it to bee anything less than perfect. After all the first child were always the most fun because with the second or third the husband and family had started to get slightly used to the symptoms and would start to notice at the same time as the mother.

Suddenly the bed shifted and she was woken from her thoughts. She turned her head to the right just to meet her husbands sleepy eyes, his face lit up by the moonlight that peeked thorough their window. He had clearly just woken up from his slumber and still seemed more asleep than awake but his face still lit up in a smile when he saw her.

" Why are you still awake, love?" He whispered, reaching out his hand to caress her cheek, his palm cradling her cheek and his thumb rubbing under her eye. His voice almost echoing in the rooms silence despite it only being a small whisper.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking" she answered with a yawn, her head leaning into his hand and moving her own hand to rest on his. Her eyes closing, just enjoying her husbands company.

"Lets just go to sleep, thinking can wait until tomorrow." And with those words the couple embraced, Billa put her head on his chest and Thorin put his arms around her body. Their breathing matching the same rhythm and slowing down until they finally went back to sleep. Dreams filled with love and joy and in Billas case dreams filled with family.

Both together in each others arms as they always would be.

When morning came Thorin was woken by the sun shining into his eyes. He was lying on his back with Billas head on his naked chest and his arm around her waist. He spent a couple of minutes just watching her sleeping, her slow breaths and her hair looking like gold when the light shined on it. His beautiful Shire queen.

But as many mornings before it was not to last since after a while she started to move before her eyes suddenly snapped open and she started to struggle to leave his arms and get up from the bed.

"My love, Billa. Not again." He said while hurrying after her to help hold her hair while she puked. He did not care if he would get sick he would help her either way. "Please tell me what Oin said. I know that he must have said something because this is not normal, love."

All he got for an answer was a hand that waved at him to not look at her while she vomited and a few mumbled words about how he was late for a meeting. And if he said this was not a normal thing by now he would be lying.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

-J


End file.
